


The Return:  Conspiracies of Doomsday

by yinyang2261



Series: The Return [2]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary:  The three-front fight with the Secret Intelligence Service allied with the Doomsday Men, and the still antiquated political attitudes of the Galactic Trig force the Tomorrow People to utilize elements of stratagem and subterfuge to reunite with their returned friends.





	The Return:  Conspiracies of Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomorrow's Guardians serial

Earth, March, 1979

Major Ann Turner was not in a good mood. She had just gotten word of a developing situation taking place in a warehouse district north of London. The ongoing reports from her unit indicated that the survivors were suffering from a severe personal phobia which only they could see. Her unit was convinced the victims were suffering from an extended telepathic assault. After receiving the after-action report, she had doubled the guard on their “guest.” She had insisted on keeping the brown-haired woman sedated and under close observation of the physicians to monitor her brainwaves. Major Turner was still adamant that the attacks were not from the Tomorrow People, but she also knew if she couldn’t get answers soon, her government could conceivably instruct her to round them up under special orders, regardless of their citizenship rights. While she would follow those orders, it was something she was not looking forward to doing. She had another conversation with Dr. Laird and while she would not hesitate to lock him up and throw away the key, his potential knowledge of the type of aliens which were approaching had her anxious. Still, she suspected the doctor was holding back on a crucial element which herself and her unit had yet to uncover. And for all intents and purposes, the Tomorrow People were still inaccessible. There were too many unknowns in which she had no control over. 

***  
The crew of the Starbird were enraptured by TIM’s stories which brought them up-to-date on the going’s on of their friends in the past three years. Carol had a grateful smile on her face as information about her sister, husband, and son were explained. Kenny was also appreciative after hearing his mother had attained her physician degree and his younger sister was top of her class and also considering the family tradition of going into medicine. Warren and Kim were just thankful to hear that their ATP friends and colleagues throughout the Federation were doing well. TIM gave them an abbreviated summary of the various activities the Tomorrow People were involved in since their unwilling plunge into Earth’s past. Throughout much of the conversation the holographic image of Staarla stood by, silently listening. After the abbreviated, but much needed catching up, the telepaths got to the current situation.

“Before we leave TIM, we have to get Autumn,” Carol said.

“Yes TIM, Autumn has no idea of the ins and outs of this time period, she could go into time-displacement shock if she’s stimulated with too much of our modern environment,” Warren reminded the biotronic computer.

|Before we do anything, we must call John and the others and appraise them of our current situation. We are facing adversity on two fronts| Tim warned.

“On two fronts, what do you mean TIM?” Kim asked.

|The Secret Intelligence Service were able to kidnap me due to following the matter transporter signal used to rescue the two American astronauts before their shuttle was destroyed by the Sorsons|

“That’s just one front, what’s the other one?” Carol impatiently asked.

|I cannot be certain; however, Major Turner is working with an individual with ties to the Doomsday Men|

Carol and Kenny went wide-eyed at the mention of the name, while Kim and Warren were puzzled. Staarla looked as indifferent as ever, just taking in the conversation.

Carol explained, “The Doomsday Men were a military cult using a boarding school to induct other young boys into their ideology. They believed war was the be all, end all of life. John had sent Stephen undercover to find out about their plans for the Damocles Station, an orbiting space platform which contained more than enough nuclear missiles to start a war anywhere on the planet. They were going to take it over to keep the peace talks from happening at the time.”

Kim nodded, “I do remember seeing the reports on that incident. But why is the British government working with such a radical military ideology? I don’t understand that.”

|I also do not understand it Kim. Regardless, we have the added trouble of having to deal with two groups of antagonists fighting over the question of whether or not there will be an unauthorized landing of off-worlders to our planet within the next twenty-four hours| TIM said.

Kenny stood up and proceeded to adjust his jaunting band, “TIM after you give us the coordinates of where you were held, I’m going to jaunt there and find a way to get Autumn out.”

|Is that wise Kenny?|

“I agree with Kenny,” Warren interrupted preparing his jaunting band also, “Kenny has had a fantastic knack of reconnaissance and finding the secret ins and outs of high security places.” 

|Very well, I will download the coordinates into your bands. Then afterwards, with Carol and Kim’s aid, we will contact John and the Federation for assistance|

|And Staarla|

The holographic image had seemed quite annoyed at being left out of the plans they had all been formulating.

“No worries, Staarla. We haven’t forgotten about you,” Kim reminded her.

|Be careful Kenny and Warren|

Carol gave the two young men a quick embrace, “Take no unnecessary chances.”

Kim came up to both of them also, “Okay, after all that’s happened to us this past year, this should be a by-the-numbers cake walk, understand?” 

While she wouldn’t say it, Warren caught the concern in Kim’s tone. But he understood. Kenny wasn’t going to be coddled and had proven his skills and talents in infiltration numerous times during their stay in Autumn’s time era. Kenny would be in charge of this campaign and she did the best she could to keep the tone as nonchalant as possible. He caught that peculiar gaze aimed at him again. It was something the both of them had been catching the other doing from time to time, like there was something that needed to be said between the two of them. He suspected it had something to do with linking their minds to pilot the spacecraft, but it would have to wait. He gave her a quick smile and touched the band on his wrist as he jaunted with Kenny to TIM’s coordinates.

***

Galactic Trig Station

John was staring out at the many stars from within the observation tavern. He was in a place which served a variety of foods, drink, and entertainment within a section of the Trig station which faced a yellow star in the distance. It was a popular spot for many of the government factions within the Federation. He glanced back to watch the various dignitaries engaged in conversation with other emissaries from other worlds. His friends were also among the individuals engaged in dialog with the off-worlders.

The leader of the Tomorrow People caught a glimpse of Hsui-Tai and Andrew involved in some humorous story the Ambassador of Cherobi was telling. The orange skin-color of the ambassador had not seemed to phase the two youngest Tomorrow People. This pleased John, as only those two had very limited contact with the Federation and its diversified citizens. Mostly, it seemed the other races of aliens they had encountered were usually up to no good or wanted to take over Earth in some way. He regarded their youthful eyes, seeing everything here as a new adventure. He felt slight envy of a feeling that had since, seemed to have been tempered out of him throughout the years of associations with the Federation and otherworldly entities.

As John continued to take in the activity, he noticed the lone figure seated slightly away from the commotion. He recognized the moody figure of Mike, who was sprawled lazily on a couch. He suspected Mike was restless, regarding the new music his band had been coming up with lately. Mike had said they were close to finishing their songs up when the Sorson/Thargon conflict had shown up on their front door. Since then, Mike just hadn’t had a chance to get back with the band after he had managed to get in a too-quick communication with them before leaving Earth.

A shocked outburst followed by profuse apologies prompted John to look in the other direction to see Elizabeth in emotional distress. It looked like she had accidently bumped into one of the Ambassadors from Tuchi, and Timus who was with the Earth ambassador was also apologizing for their inadvertent clumsiness. John remembered the Tuchian were so telepathic, they would not touch each other except for certain ceremonies in their culture, for their telepathy so intensely sensitive. Elizabeth was becoming a very solid ambassador who had really took to the intricacies of diplomacy. That last thought made John wonder if Elizabeth was considering a permanent position in the Federation’s Ambassador Corp.

Another friend going off into the universe.

Usually when John had these thoughts, his attention would turn to other friends who no longer resided on Earth. Stephen and Tyso were the most recent who had left about three years ago. After the group’s bare survival taking on a lone viopath named Garth, the pair had found out Garth had injected them with a synthetic virus which would have painfully taken away their special powers within the year and cause death. Stephen and Tyso were forced to reside on a planet on the other side of the galaxy, where there were specialized facilities to help slowly turn the virus around and purge it from within their system once and for all. John had continued to feel very guilty about their circumstances; so much that reference of Stephen and Tyso were few and far in between with the others. Elizabeth and Mike knew about this and had optioned to refrain from discussion about his own perceived, personal failure in protecting his friends, allowing him to deal and talk about it on his own terms. Contact with them was sparse due to the incredible distance; as well as the heavy stellar and telepathic traffic in that area of the galaxy. However, their last transmission with them was six months ago and the news was pleasingly positive. Stephen had told John that there was a chance they could be home within the year.

This was of such better news than the older news of the whereabouts of his other friends who disappeared earlier that same year. Carol, Kenny, Warren and Kim had been plunged back in time by the Time Guardian renegade Zetner, whom Peter was tasked with capturing. Because of the intricacies of time travel, apparently this was Peter’s first ever such mission as a Time Guardian. Initially he was to be a Time Guardian Emissary for this time era, ensuring that time was stabilized and in its proper order for the centuries he was in charge of. It was during this time that Carol’s younger sister Jennifer had brokeout and became a Tomorrow Person. After the Zetner incident, Jennifer decided to live off-world with Carol’s husband to help care for her sister’s toddler son, Nova. The last communication with Jennifer was over a year ago and she had mentioned taking classes related to investigative engineering.

It was after the SIS invasion of their lab looking for the Russian spy Pavla and Garth almost destroying the Lab the year prior, that they decided to move the Lab to a different location. While it was radically different from their original Lab in the Underground, there had been a homier feel to the environment which John had learned to appreciate.

John was so deep in thought of the past, that he had failed to notice a continuous tap on his shoulder being conducted by Elizabeth.

“Oh, I’m sorry Elizabeth, what’s wrong? Are you still upset about your contact with the Tuchi Ambassador?”

“No John, but Tikno has gotten an emergency transmission from TIM and he wants us all to meet him down the hall,” Elizabeth said worriedly.

The leader of the Tomorrow People noticed the others were headed to the destination already. He noticed Elizabeth looking questionably at him, realizing that it took him a bit to respond to her.

“Okay, let’s go.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, John? You seemed very…distracted,” the neo-ambassador said.

John nodded reassuringly, “It’s nothing Elizabeth. Just appreciating the friends I have, no worries.”

***

By the time John and Elizabeth came into the room, everyone else had been seated. The two noticed Tikno talking to half a dozen associates as they took a seat on a couch next to Mike.

“Do you know what’s going on, John?” Mike asked.

“Haven’t the foggiest,” he replied.

“John, Elizabeth, Mike, Hsui-Tai, and Andrew, if I may have your attention please,” Tikno asked.

John barely noticed the half-dozen associates which Tikno had been talking to had hurriedly left the room.

Tikno made a motion and the lights slightly dimmed. The video screen in front of them drew their attention. The picture was of TIM but upon first glance of the background, it was obvious the biotronic computer was not in the Lab. 

|To John, Elizabeth and the rest of the Tomorrow People and the Federation. I am TIM from the closed world of Earth. I had recently been kidnapped by our government, through the Secret Intelligence Service. While I was in captivity, I was privy to information that the SIS are working with the remains of a military cult called the Doomsday Men. Apparently, there is some concern of more off-worlders attempting to invade our world during the post chaos caused by the Sorson/Thargon Incident, which has prompted these two entities to synthesis their talents. When, and if, the Tomorrow People are able to return, go to our pre-determined emergency area so we may discuss how best to deal with this situation|

The telepaths from Earth were shaken at this news. They had just barely gotten through the “war of the empires” and now it looked like they would have to lock horns with their own government and an old antagonist of theirs also, as well as a third, as of yet unknown, alien entity.

TIM continued |However, thanks to the surprisingly unexpected arrival of old friends, I am in a safe place|

Tikno recognized the shock which registered on the faces of his friends as the appearance of Carol and Kim filled the screen.

“Hi John, Elizabeth, Stephen. We’re finally back from our little escapade in Earth’s past.”

Carol had a warmth in her voice which was able to set the Tomorrow People at ease. Indeed, the joy and relief at seeing friends whom they had thought would never see again was very palpable. For John, it felt like an entire weight had been lifted off his shoulders, as he had just been thinking about their missing friends not more than ten minutes ago. Elizabeth had started to develop tears in her eyes, while she wasn’t too familiar with them personally, having only met them once during the incident they were pushed back into Earth’s past, she was grateful nonetheless. Mike also was a bit emotional at hearing from people who had been lost. Hsui-Tai and Andrew were slightly taken aback, since they had only heard of Carol, Kim and the rest through videos and stories told by TIM. Nonetheless, they were happy for their friends.

Carol continued, “We can’t come back to you this moment, when we rescued TIM from Major Turner, our friend Autumn got captured. Kenny and Warren are doing a reconnaissance to find a way to get Autumn out of there. TIM has caught us up on the recent events regarding the Thargons and Sorsons; however, we are unsure of what to do after we get Autumn back. At this moment we dare not visit our families we have on Earth for fear of potential government reprisal. We do have a means to leave the Earth if need be. We look forward to seeing you all very soon.”

The video showed Carol turn to Kim, who took over the speaking duties.

“We’re uncertain what your response will be, much less if you are able to receive our transmission. We do have a ship which you can contact by the name of Staarla. She has made it where your response will be sent through a half-dozen satellites before reaching us, thus eliminating any potential transmission followers. The SIS were able to locate the Lab by piggybacking on the matter transporter signal you used when you rescued the two American astronauts. We’re not entirely sure what weapons this SIS has so we are being as cautious as we can. If we don’t hear from you within the next twelve hours, we will leave the Earth and come up to the Trig. By then we will have rescued our friend. As Carol said, it is good to be back home and we look forward to seeing all of you very soon.”

The Tomorrow People experienced a flood of emotions after the video ended. While they were relieved and excited to see their long-lost friends, they also were experiencing trepidation at the prospect of having to fight against two known adversaries, and a third if their fears had panned out.

“Before anyone gets into their heads to head back to Earth, I have the emergency authorization of dispatching six agents of the Galactic Police to your planet. Steen will be joining them after he has finished his business here at the Trig.”

John was puzzled, “Well Tikno, while I’m sure I speak for everyone here when I say it is appreciative of the major assistance you are providing, isn’t six to seven policemen a bit of overkill? Both Kim and Warren are ATP’s and should be able to handle anything the Saps throw at them.”

John caught the intense and split-second gaze Tikno sent to his clone brother Timus before continuing, “Correct, but because of the still delicate situation of two warring cultures involving a closed world, we felt it was necessary to ensure the proper return of Earth’s telepaths to avoid another diplomatic incident. And while it has been years since they have utilized their diplomatic credentials you do have two legally active Federation Ambassadors within that group, Carol and Kenny.”

“What does their Federation Ambassador status have to do with the situation they’re in Tikno?” Elizabeth interrupted, “They’ve just come back from what was most likely a harrowing three year…odyssey and are needing our help. I don’t believe they are going to care a wit about shattering specific diplomatic courtesies now.”

“Right, we should be going with the policemen to get our friends back,” Mike added, rising quickly to his feet.

John listened to the argument between Tikno, Elizabeth and Mike flare up and continue for a short bit. He was appreciative of how quickly his two friends, who had barely known Carol and Kenny, and to an even lesser extent, Kim and Warren, defend and inquire about their well-being. He observed Tikno and occasionally would glance at Timus, who was uncharacteristically quiet throughout. Something just didn’t make sense here. 

Timus purposely, and quite loudly, cleared his throat, giving everyone pause with their individual vocal reasonings, “For the time being, I will agree with my clone brother Tikno. The agents from the Galactic Police will ensure that our friends will be brought safely here on the Trig Station. Please understand that Earth is still in a precarious situation, and it will not help if the telepaths of Earth continue to go off on their own without Federation approval. For now, you are to remain here, and not get involved. Now I must insist you remain in this room while Tikno and I retrieve your packages.”

There was an uncomfortable silence as John, Elizabeth and the others watched TIM’s clone brothers leave the room.

“What packages?” Andrew asked.

***

Kenny and Warren had jaunted into the woods off the main property of the facility TIM’s coordinates had given them. The building was in the middle of a clear field with limited cover throughout the property. However, the complete circumference of the woods gave Kenny the idea to utilize their jaunting bands to get an electronic and telepathic image of the building’s interior. They jaunted throughout the edge of the woods, getting a sense of the interior design of rooms, utilities, and possible soldier’s quarters.  
|Kenny, Warren, are you able to pick up on my telepathy?|

[We can hear you Staarla] Kenny pathed.

|Kim was having me check up on you two. We haven’t heard from you in over thirty minutes|

[We were doing a preliminary, telepathic survey of the surrounding area. Right now, it’s very quiet, no activity from anywhere we’ve scanned at. We’re going to send you the electronic visuals of what we’ve found. Maybe between you and TIM, you can figure out where they might be keeping Autumn. Sending it to you…..now]

It was just a few seconds when Staarla responded again, |Received and will upload. The biotronic computer and I will have an answer momentarily. Just stay out the light so you two do not get impaled|

Kenny and Warren looked at each other in puzzlement over Staarla’s choice of words. It wasn’t the first time the holographic entity seemed to have spoken in riddles or a version of pop culture. Throughout the last couple months, the crew had learned to ask her to clarify what she meant or were able to barely understand the meaning to. However, this statement was strange enough to elicit an inquiry from Warren.

[[Not sure I’m understanding what you’re hinting at Staarla]]

There was a noticeable exasperation in the hologram’s voice when she explained.

|When Indiana Jones went into the cave, his companion said that they had nothing to fear and Indiana stopped him and told him “that is what scares me.” He ducked under the light and when on the other side, tripped the trap when he put his bullwhip in the light. He found an associate of his had been impaled because he had gotten cocky searching for the treasure|

Warren raised an eyebrow in complete bafflement while Kenny responded, “What are you trying to say Staarla?]

|Things are not always what they seem, so stay frosty. The place might not look active but be aware there will be traps. That is all|

Kenny and Warren looked at each other in a state of bewilderment, shaking their heads.

[She certainly has a way of going about explaining things] Kenny pathed.

[[Indeed]] Warren pathed back. [[Be interesting to have a complete download of her memories when she’s all fixed up. Everything about her screams modern day within this century]]

[Agreed] Kenny pathed, looking around for some cover they could jaunt to if Staarla’s and TIM’s analysis of the area didn’t pan out.

[Seems to have a bit of jealously towards TIM also] Kenny remarked.

Warren shrugged, continuing to stare forward at the facility, [[It’s probably been a long time since she had contact with another biotronic computer]]

[10,000 years isn’t long enough, eh?] Kenny pathed teasingly to Warren.

Warren inwardly chuckled as a quick memory of how Kenny met Staarla came to his mind just as TIM spoke to them |Staarla is downloading the information now|

[Okay, thanks TIM] Kenny said.

The information they received and had displayed through their jaunting bands had various information and data, but the most important part had been established. They could see within the plans, a room which had all the makings of an area where telepaths could possibly be kept.

Warren watched as Kenny critically focused on the potential avenues of a stealth approach. The young man had come to appreciate this specific gift that Kenny had, for it certainly came in handy during some of their more perilous campaigns in the past couple months. 

[It’s too quiet. TIM said it was busy when he was first brought here. Maybe Staarla was right]

Warren had learned to trust Kenny’s instincts when it came to stealthy reconnaissance and he wasn’t about to second guess him. His friend had developed a very close bond with Autumn and he knew Kenny wouldn’t put her in danger through displaced egocentricities.

[[Look over there]] Warren pointed over to what looked like the main entrance of the compound.

The two telepaths observed a darkened color sedan approach the gate. After a few seconds, the gate opened, allowing the vehicle to roll forward. When it came to a stop, four individuals stepped out and immediately headed inside. The activity had given Kenny an idea and he opened up the display from his jaunting band.

[[What are you searching for?]]

[Their schedules, their daily routine]

Kenny perked up when he saw something within the information they had.

[I have an idea, but we’re going to need everyone. Let’s head back to the ship]

[[Your show, Kenny. Let’s go]] Warren pathed.

They jaunted.

***

Major Ann Turner leaned back in her chair, disappointment clearly shown on her face as she saw two of the Tomorrow People disappear from her outdoor surveillance screen. She had underestimated these telepaths. With no soldiers present outside and everything security measure turned off, she had assumed the two would have tried to jaunt in, stun guns blazing. But apparently that would not be the case after the past hour of them only scrutinizing the premises. She was not familiar with these two individuals and their computer had not been forthcoming with any information of other telepaths while in her custody. Still, it seemed out of character for them to only look, but not touch. A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughtful revelry.

“Come.”

The door swung open to reveal Major Archie Hughes and Dr. Laird. Right away she noticed the differing looks of both men. Laird had his usual hot-under-the-collar attitude, while her associate had a less tolerant look on his face, due in no doubt to the doctor’s continued behavior.

Cultist attitude, she thought unkindly about Laird.

“Why did you let them go?”

Laird wasn’t one to mince words and the attitude he had seen from the SIS made him more convinced than ever that Major Turner’s soldiers did not have the stomach to go all out with this important mission.

Major Turner directed an icy, steel gaze toward her aggressor, “How I utilize my operation is none of your concern Dr. Laird. Lose the attitude or be put back in a maximum secure facility. You are only here to consult and provide us information, which you still have yet to relinquish completely.”

“What more needs to be said?” Dr. Laird growled slightly as he took a chair in front of Major Turner’s desk.

“What do you know about a Dr. Rudolph Menze or a Douglas Harm?”

Major Turner scrutinized Dr. Laird’s reaction to her question, and the apparent lack of one told her everything she needed to know.

“Yes, we do know about him, anything to say? Anything to discuss?” 

“There’s nothing to discuss, he’s one of them, part of The Core,” Laird stammered out.

Major Hughes was having a hard time keeping up with this conversation and could only wisely, keep his reactions to himself.

Major Turner quickly made a decision and pressed a button under her desk, “I’m sure you believe that, but I’m also sure you’re aware of other talents this Menze possesses.”

The door to her office opened again to let in two security personnel. Turner made a motion with her head and the two officers quickly brought Dr. Laird up from the chair. 

“Dr. Laird, my men will take you to your quarters. We’ll talk later,” Major Turner said.

“Unhand me!” Dr. Laird said with such conviction that the two security officers slightly loosened their hold on the him. “The world will come to an end if you don’t start to listen. We were decimated by these aliens, these were your telepaths…you will listen to me! We must unite against The Core!”

That’s the second time he’s mentioned this Core, she thought to herself.

“What’s The Core?” Major Turner quickly asked, prompting the guards to slightly relax their grip on the agitated doctor.

“Who is The Core?” she reiterated.

Major Hughes released his breath in disgust as the doctor continued his rant. The guards led the doctor out the room as he quickly closed the door after them. The room was quiet, the only sound coming from the loudly disconcerted doctor whose voice was quickly receding beyond the room’s boundaries.

Major Hughes was shaking his head, “Unbelievable. He needs help in a mental facility.”

Major Turner slowly turned towards Hughes, “I’m sure he will, unfortunately what he is saying is true.”

“Oh? Which parts?”

Major Turner seemed to be in thought about another matter, so Hughes decided to change the subject. The reminder of Dr. Laird’s insistence that the Tomorrow People were responsible for his unit’s decimation prompted the Major to ask the next question, “Why did he say he was attacked by telepaths? By all accounts and records, no telepath has ever reacted as violently as he describes. When I last worked with them, they were far from utilizing such violent extremes when we took out Hitler a few years back.”

Major Turner shook her head, “We have been in the know about aliens for a few years now, most likely this is what happened: with the chaos of the recent Sorson Incident, it’s highly probable that other off-worlders were able to sneak onto our world. Unless the telepaths are developing into a new type, we do know it was not the Tomorrow People who assaulted that Doomsday Men unit.”

“But we were called in to respond because you do believe there is a new type of telepath,” Hughes stated, it was not a question.

Turner was quiet for a long period, contemplating the wording of her response, “When I saw those two Tomorrow People performing reconnaissance on our facility just now, it confirmed to me that they were not the ones who attacked the Doomsday Men. Hell Hughes, they didn’t even attempt to rescue their friend whom we captured. They’re not the type to barge in violently with guns blazing. Laird had described the assault on their people as quick and vicious. If they are telepaths, they’re not ours, meaning they’re not from our Earth. We need the Tomorrow People’s assistance on this, whether physically or through any information they might have.”

Hughes leaned back in the seat he occupied, worriedly stroking his chin, “Conspiracies are afoot Major. What’s true and what isn’t?”

Major Turner exhaled forcefully, “Let’s find out Major. We still have one more option sitting in a cell. Let’s get The Suite ready for her arrival.”

Major Hughes nodded as they both proceeded to interview their captured telepath.

***

The mood in the conference room was of anxiety and impatience. John was shaking off Mike’s latest attempt to go against the Federation and Trig and head down to Earth. The thing was, he was very tempted to take Mike on his offer, the Federation be damned. What affected him the most was the way Timus had accepted Tikno’s explanation. There had been only one other time when Timus was less than honest with them. A slow rising foreboding began to gain traction as certain thoughts regarding Timus’s actions began to coalesce. However, before he could focus on that emotional familiarity, the door unexpectedly opened to reveal yet, another surprise.

The current occupants went from quiet disbelief to eventual exuberant joyousness as the reunion of the present Tomorrow People were reunited with their past in the forms of Stephen, Tyso, Tricia, and Harry Steen. For the next five minutes, there were authentic and heartfelt mini-reunions with old friends and introductions to the more recent telepaths of the past few years.

John noticed Tyso having a rather focused discussion about music with Mike, of all things.

“There are interesting sounds and instruments on Raxacaliber IV that are involved with their music. It’s quite unique from what we have,” Tyso explained to Mike.

“Really? From how you’ve explained it, I’m going to have to take a trip there myself. I’ve been wanting to come up with more unique sounds for the band,” Mike said.

Tyso found himself redeveloping his friendship with Mike, whose music he had missed the drummer play after he had first broke out. His emerging ear for music had only become stronger due to the limited travel he was forced to accommodate for himself, and to keep from going stir crazy during many of the medical trials him and Stephen were forced to endure. He noticed two young people who were standing a bit on their own.

“Hey Mike, who are those two?” he nodded his head in their direction.

Mike turned to see Andrew and Hsui-Tai looking a bit awkward and lost.

“They’re are the most recent additions to our Tomorrow People family. I found Hsui-Tai in China and Andrew we found in Scotland,” Mike explained.

“Oh, okay,” Tyso said as he caught the young Scottish boy’s eye and gave him a slight nod of hello, “They seem to be a bit nervous.”

“Then you obviously haven’t seen them in action these past couple weeks. But enough of that, I’m tired of discussing this bloody Sorson incident. Let me tell you about the band’s next song we’re working on."

Andrew regarded Tyso for a brief moment more before finding himself standing next to Hsui-Tai, both a slight distance away from the majority of the revelry.

“You doing okay Hsui-Tai?”

The young woman of Oriental descent could only shrug her shoulders. Andrew picked up on the strong emotion she trying desperately to rein in. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders, doing his best to reassure her that those feelings were okay. It couldn’t be helped obviously. Their friends had a much stronger connection with these older Tomorrow People. Being the last two to breakout within the past few years, the most they had heard of these individuals were through video or stories TIM or John would tell, or reading up on past altercations the Tomorrow People had experienced with off-worlders through past recordings.

Hsui-Tai observed her friends’ happiness and couldn’t help but be touched by the reunion. She observed John in as happy a state as she had ever seen him in. She noticed another subdued looking woman who was watching John. She watched as Elizabeth gave Stephen an extended hug, grateful to have him once more in her life. Mike was engaged in some type of conversation with Tyso, who was telling him about the adventures that he and Stephen would find themselves involved in while on their exile to the planet for the past couple years.

“Hello, I’m Patricia Conway.”

The appearance of the rather subdued woman genuinely shocked Hsui-Tai, hadn’t that woman been on the other side of the room just a second ago? She automatically extended her hand, as much an automatic reaction as it was a courtesy response to the woman’s greeting.

“I’m Hsui-Tai,” she nervously got out.

Hsui-Tai had the immediate feeling that this woman was a no-nonsense type who kept her feelings in, but she relaxed a bit when the beginnings of a smile began to develop on Patricia’s features.

“I’m Andrew, good to meet you!” Andrew unexpectedly burst out.

Whether it was out of nervousness or trying to lighten the mood, his outburst brought out the focused gaze of the current agent of the Galactic Police. It was like she was taking a moment to size them both up before returning the greeting and headed toward John.

Hsui-Tai and Andrew breathed a sigh of relief, the encounter leaving them slightly breathless and relieved at the same time.

“Hello John.”

“Hello Tricia,” John coolly said, “It’s been awhile.”

“It has,” she responded.

Things are always awkward between us, why is that? John would wonder privately.

It wasn’t like there was no love lost between them, quite the opposite, she was a person he had learned to respect immensely. It had always been a point of perplexity that she elected to stay on the Trig Station and work with Harry Steen then to come back to Earth after the first time the Tomorrow People did an extended stay with the Federation after the events concerning Jedikiah. In fact, he would get the feeling she was running away from something. Looking for that missing element in her life which would give her closure, at least that’s what went through John’s mind when his thoughts would be about the former SIS agent.

“You’re looking well,” she replied.

“You’re not so bad yourself. I’ve read a few of the dallies of your work of the past few years. You and Harry make a remarkable team,” John said.

Tricia squinted her eyes just enough for John to see, “I’m almost inclined to believe you were sincere with those words John.”

John couldn’t understand why his train of thought would be lost under the scrutiny of those eyes. There always seemed to be some kind of friction between them just under the surface. Or maybe it wasn’t friction.

“Well, I see the two of you are as charming to each other as ever,” Stephen joked as he came upon them, interrupting any potential conversation the two might have had coming up.  
Stephen receive a slight sour look from the Federation agent as she acknowledged John and went to talk with the others.

“Obviously,” John said, responding to his friend’s comment.

John stepped back and really got a good look at Stephen. He looked as healthy as ever.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be off-planet for at least another six months,” John said as he marveled at Stephen and Tyso’s apparent energetic conduct.

Stephen nodded, “The experimental medicine they used to speed up the curing process worked better than expected. We couldn’t believe it either. We are officially cured and the best part is, there will be no way of acquiring it ever again. If anyone else does, they can use our blood to help fight it off. Good as rain.” 

The leader of the Tomorrow People felt very happy for Stephen. From the limited contact they had for the past three years, John believed it had to have been a struggle for Stephen and Tyso to agree to the many trials and errors of finding a cure for their synthesized malady.

“I’m assuming you’ll want to come back to Earth then,” John said, a bit too eagerly.

John noticed a slight hesitation in his friend’s voice, as if he was undecided on that aspect of his life. Stephen quickly recovered, “I know Tyso will definitely want to head back to Earth. He misses his family terribly.”

“Yes, I’m sure he does,” John absently said as he continued to regard Stephen, expecting an answer to his prior question.

The slight awkwardness didn’t last long.

“John, where did Steen and Timus go?” Stephen asked.

John looked about the room, that was a good question. He had remembered Steen had entered with the trio of friends, but apparently had slipped out the room during the reunion. A burst of laughter caught the two friends’ attention where Tyso and Mike had been. Stephen went to see what all the excitement was about as John mulled over the question his friend had asked. A familiar tone he would utilize on Timus and Tikno when the time came.

***

Major Turner and Major Hughes were in a room of comfortable chairs, couches, and an unobstructed view of the outside. The major felt she would get a more easier conversation from their telepathic guest within the comfortable suite then in an interrogation room. However, there were weapons throughout the studio to dissuade any telepath from jaunting or utilizing their more action oriented special powers.

As they were waiting for the answer to Major Turner’s question she had asked a minute or so ago Major Hughes mentally accessed their guest’s behavior. He had a feeling that this telepath knew this precisely, which was why she seemed so relaxed. She had reminded him of the British Royal Family, how she sat, how she conducted herself; her mannerisms were quite similar. There was a noble regality which continued to permeate through her person. However, he could tell that she had been through a lot, just by the intensity of her eyes and her subtle physical movements; movements which would usually be learned by an individual who had recently been in a conflict. Major Hughes, who had served in the field, seemed to catch slight reactions which soldiers with PTSD would experience after having served within extended and intense war environments. He had to wonder what situations this young woman could possibly have been put through for this behavior to be slightly noticeable.

“Autumn……Autumn Harvest Moon,” she unexpectedly replied to their past question.

“Well, that’s a start,” Major Turner responded, “Where are you from Autumn?”

There seemed to be an outright and quiet mental battle being felt in the room; not wanting to reveal too much information but yet, expecting it in some form or other. Autumn had been through quite a few “interviews” the past year, yet it had never failed to confound her, the complex niceties which these interviewers would utilize to recover information from their “guest.” Her world had majorly expanded since the arrival of Carol, Kenny and the others in her time, and while she was in their time period, it would be quite the adjustment. However, no matter what time era, apparently interviewers utilized the same concept when they needed acquired information. She decided to rely on a few tricks she had learned from her mentor-father, Warden.

“What is your game?” she asked.

The slightly confused look she received from her captors signaled she had used the wrong word. Remembering her friends’ language, it took a bit to find the right pronunciation. She would try again.

“What is your name?” she asked, retaining the same stoic and regal bearing since arriving here five minutes earlier. 

Major Turner maintained a focused gaze on her guest, “I am the officer in charge of this unit and facility. You are a new one, I’ve never seen you before. How long have you been with the Tomorrow People?”

Autumn was unsure of how to answer this question. It had been obvious the woman knew about her crews’ friends. What she couldn’t figure out was if this Major Turner was ally or adversary. That her friends had not told her about Turner’s group meant that they didn’t know if she could be trusted either. Indeed, what the name of the game now was who would release the most information? 

“Do not attempt to use your special powers to disappear,” Major Turner reminded her, “A sonic sound specifically tempered for telepaths will be activated and will prompt you to unconsciousness, after considerable pain that is. We have also been trained to notice and resist telepathic probes.”

Autumn thought quickly. She did have her powers or they would’ve still had that drug inside her. This also told her that most of their weapons were of the physical nature, meaning they did not have access to other telepaths to keep her in line. Autumn was unused to this subterfudge……no, subterfuge which Warren and Kim had often described.

“No, I have only known them for approximately eleven and a half………months,” she said, finding it hard to utilize her friends modern type of time telling. She absently wondered if she would ever use the moon to help tell time again. However, if she could convince this Major Turner she was of this time period, she might be able to glean more information from her.

Major Turner briefly side-glanced at Major Hughes, who subtlety acknowledged that Autumn was being truthful.

“I am Major Turner. As you may have guessed, we work for the British government.”

Autumn hesitantly responded, “You are……the political entity in charge of this…..area now?”

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Major Hughes abruptly brought up as he studied the brown-haired young woman.

Autumn felt she could be truthful to the soldier with that inquiry. She felt she wouldn’t be able to keep that aspect of herself secret for too long anyway.

“No, I am not,” she replied. “I am a regent guest here.”

“You have a few issues with our language, I see,” Major Turner noted by Autumn’s stumbling of the word recent.

Autumn nodded, “I do.”

“How long have you known the Tomorrow People?” Major Turner asked again.

“Recently,” Autumn quickly replied, unsure of why this female would ask this question of her yet again.

Major Turner took a chance glance at Major Hughes who seemed to have come to the same conclusion about their guest. She showed a slightly disappointed nod in affirmation and pressed a button on her belt.

“Okay, Autumn. That will be all for now. I will have you escorted back to your room. I’ll notify the galley to bring up some food for you. You’ve been here awhile, I’m sure you must be hungry by now.”

At the moment the door opened allowing the facilities doctor and a few armed soldiers to enter.

Major Turner got to her feet, catching the hesitant look in Autumn’s eyes, “Don’t worry, they’re only here to ensure you get to your quarters safely.”

“Thank you, Major Turner,” Autumn said and slightly bowed her head to Major Turner and then Major Hughes in a respectful manner.

Major Turner motioned Autumn to the group of individuals in white and green apparel who eased her into their tight circle as they left the room. Once the door closed she just stood there, her frustration apparent with her loud exhaled of breath.

“We won’t be getting too much information out of her,” Major Hughes said directly.

“Actually, we’ve gotten quite a bit, Major,” she said.

“All I could see was a nervous, respectful, and intelligent young telepath who hasn’t resided in this country for too long,” he said.

“Exactly. She has no idea what has been happening this past month here and neither, I suspect, do her friends.”

Major Turner caught the slightly puzzled look on her associate’s features, “Considering the events and consequential turmoil the world has been going through this past month over the Sorsons, it was very surprising that she hadn’t brought that specific topic up. It’s been all over the television and radio stations and one cannot go anywhere without being constantly reminded of it.”

She could see the understanding coming to Major Hughes as she continued, “However, she is knowledgeable about not revealing too much of herself or her group, and she’s had substantial training in that department, I can tell you that.”

“Should we run a profile on her? Find out where she’s from?” Major Hughes inquired.

Major Turner was thoughtful, “Use only the facial recognition for now. Find out about missing children, well…..how old do you think she is? Never mind, I’m sure she’s at least nineteen, utilize the missing persons database. Nothing too noticeable as to cause concern with the potential spies we invariably have from other countries, monitoring our actions.”

“Of course,” he said, but as he was about to head out the door, he paused and turned back around to face his superior officer, “Do you think they’re the aliens Laird was talking about?”

Major Turner immediately nixed that idea, “No they’re not. The actions of her and her friends tells me that they’re not the violent people who decimated Dr. Laird’s unit of the Doomsday Men. My instincts tell me that for all their power, they’ve been out the loop for some time. They might not even know where the telepaths we’re familiar with are.”

The door opened up again and three individuals, two soldiers and one doctor, came into the suite, looking around the room, a puzzled expression on their faces as they eventually paid their collective attention on Major Turner.

“I didn’t put in a request for you. Why are you here?” she demanded.

The lead soldier spoke immediately, “But you did mam. We were ordered to escort the girl back to her quarters.”

“Damn it! Major Hughes, institute a lock down asap.”

As the major proceeded to initiate the lockdown procedures utilizing his belt radio, he heard Major Turner give instructions to the trio of still confused individuals, who immediately left the room. Alarms began to sound as he finished his orders. He turned back to the major.

“Quickly, back to the video room,” Major Turner’s voice was filled with frustration.

They left the suite and quick paced to the main control room. As they arrived inside, an enlisted noticed them and immediately gave them a summary.

“Sirs, camera D is showing a group already outside the facility with the prisoner.”

“She’s not a prisoner Wyatt,” she corrected him, “However, make sure the outside security personnel are primed and the shield activated so they can’t teleport outside the perimeter of the facility?”

“It’s done sirs.”

Cameras showed the standoff of five people confronting the security outside.

Major Turner ordered three more enlisted and Major Hughes to come with her as they quickly made their way outside, effectively blocking off the potential rescuers only escape back into the facility. She quickly held her hand up for the troops to refrain from firing any weapon.

“I suggest you surrender now before more harm befalls you all!” she spoke loudly, sure that every word was heard and understood.

The five individuals turned slowly towards her voice and she instantly recognized the two young men from before; Autumn was in the middle; and the other two were a blond and dark-haired young woman. Both had what looked to be the regular weapon of the Tomorrow People, a stun gun.

“Our defenses are on, which will make it impossible for you to teleport out from here or utilize your special powers. Stand down, and we can discuss this,” Major Turner said.

She wasn’t sure what was more disconcerting; the non-vocal response to her suggestions or the fact that they had a confident smile on their faces. Something was off.

There was a sudden sound emanating from throughout the area. The guitar and drums rhythm prompted a severed distraction for Major Turner’s troops. Major Turner quickly looked around but couldn’t see anything. Major Hughes was also at a loss of where the music was coming from. And then they saw it. An alien spacecraft appeared directly over them, coming out of some camouflage or cloaking screen. The size of the ship temporarily had Major Turner in a shocked but childlike awe. She quickly realized what she was doing and proceeded to order her men to use their weapons to keep the telepaths from teleporting but it was too late. The telepaths had jaunted on the ship, which immediately rose into the sky, it’s camouflage turned on, blending into the skies above.

“Give the order to stand down Major,” she said as she began to go back into the building.

Major Hughes gave the order out and stood in confusion for a few seconds, before following her lead.

The Starbird crew quickly settled into their seats after appearing in the main area. The loudness of the music was almost more than Carol could stand.

[Dear God, Staarla, what is this? Can’t you turn it down!?] Carol telepathically yelled out.

|I am sorry Carol, but I was told a long time ago that it is a crime to listen to the AC/DC track Highway to Hell in low volume| Staarla replied calmly.

[[As long as it keeps distracting the soldiers below, you can play whatever you want Staarla]] Warren pathed as he settled in his seat.

The crew quickly buckled up, adjusted controls and began to fly away from the facility, leaving dust in their wake.

***

John, Elizabeth, Stephen, Tyso, Mike, Hsui-Tai, Andrew, Patricia, and Timus were all seated in an official conference room, awaiting information regarding their recently returned friends on Earth. The steady conversation between the telepaths would range from what type of welcome back party to have to why the Trig wanted them all to congregate in this room. John and Elizabeth were both concerned after Tikno and Harry Steen got the orders to bring them to this out of the way area, away from the main section of the station. John had told Elizabeth that this action had all the makings of some politically motivated spy novel. There was an anxiousness within the environment, everyone could feel it.

“I saw you talk to Tricia. Everything okay with you two?” asked Elizabeth.

“Everything is fine, why wouldn’t it be?” John tersely replied, picking up on the slight teasing tone of his friend.

Elizabeth had been doing her best to get John out of his continued emotional funk, however; she had to admit that even she had been a bit caught off guard by her directness about it. The door opened to allow Timus and Tikno into the room. Elizabeth shelved the thought processes of her response to John later.

“So, what’s the word Timus. Will the Trig allow us to go back to Earth so we can pick up our friends?” John asked.

Tikno responded, “There has been a complication with TIM’s suspicion of more off-worlders being present.”

“Well don’t keep up us in the air about it Tikno, spit it out,” Mike said.

Timus gave Mike a peculiar glance after the young teens usage of yet, another colorful part of his Earth language. A quick memory of Mike on the planet Gallia came to him. The young Tomorrow Person had told him to ‘pull the other one, it’s got bells on,’ after he had explained to the Tomorrow People his reasons for sending them to that planet. Timus had always considered Mike as direct and again wondered if he could possibly be trained to become an ambassador. The Trig would certainly need more ambassadors who said what was on their mind.

“Timus?”

Timus quickly came back to the present as he realized the room was waiting for him to speak.

Our grave suspicion is that the off-worlders are Lycaoonians,” Timus said.

“Who are the Lycaoonians?” John asked.

Various photos of Lycaoonians came to the screen as Timus continued his explanation.

“The Lycaoonians are a near-extinct, shape changing, humanoid species from the planet Lycaoon. They are usually on groups, or packs as they call themselves and go about the galaxy terrorizing and inducting various species of aliens into their ranks. They have never been a friend of the Federation or its allies. They have the rare power of developed telekinesis, which has usually been of a stronger level than most telepaths.”

“From the pictures you’re showing us, they remind me of illustrations of werewolves we have on Earth,” Stephen said.

“I do not doubt that many of your werewolf legends developed from your planet’s encounter with them on many occasions. For a time, the Lycaoonians were considering permanent residence on your Earth hundreds of years ago,” Timus said.

“Steen has sent a team of agents to take care of them. However, make no mistake, the danger is quite immediate to any individuals who encounter them, especially if there are a significant amount on Earth,” Tikno said, slightly worried.

“Tikno, Timus, we want to go back to Earth and meet up with Carol, Kim, and the others. We’re all very excited that they’ve made it back from wherever it was they came back from. Seeing familiar faces will no doubt provide a well-earned “welcome back,” John stated.

Elizabeth had noticed John’s tone and choice of words, he wasn’t asking permission, he was insisting on getting to his friends. She hoped that he wouldn’t make the mistake he made when he last talked to the Trig regarding the Sorson/Thargon Incident and lost his special powers.

“Steen’s agents have been ordered to meet with your people before investigating the Lycaoonians. However, I believe the reappearance of two Federation Ambassadors and ATPs can prompt the political ramifications needed to change the way the Galactic Trig works,” Timus said.

The individuals in the room listened closely to what was about to be told.

“One of the major secrets the Trig has held on to is the belief that viopaths and advanced telepaths should have their existence a secret. Indeed, many of the established rules of these clandestineness regulations have only hampered the expediency of the Trig’s potential full usefulness in matters, of which some issues could be solved for less time for such technical matters as protection of closed worlds. I believe this will assist in clarifying their position of assisting and protecting closed worlds, and to bring ATPs back into the Federation society,” Timus said.

“How so?”

“As you all know, advanced telepaths and viopaths have remained a closely guarded secret within the Trig and Federation for many centuries. The only governments who acknowledge their existence are the worlds whose citizens have borne them. Currently there are close to two dozen worlds with automatic access to this secret, to include your Earth. Certainly, your Earth is one of only three closed world planets to have ATPs. To continue to disclaim them will not restore faith in the Federation that the Trig is being remodified.”

“What does this have to do with us retrieving them, Timus?” Elizabeth asked.

“The closed world of Earth, bringing back two of its more popular ambassadors, with the help of advanced telepaths, can prove to them that the Federation is firm in its belief of changing the inner status quo into a more approachable entity,” Timus said.

“Does that mean we can get our friends?” Stephen asked.

“Obviously, I will welcome it,” Timus said.

“Good enough for me,” Tyso said.

“What he said,” Mike replied.

“I will get you all, official intergalactic jaunt access, which will deposit you on the ship Steen sent his people out on. You’ll arrive much faster,” Timus said.

***  
I’m beginning to suspect using the ATP’s and viopaths as the reason to protect closed worlds is a most dire step to get them to go along with this change,” John said.

“Timus did say they were going to drag out the corruption by its roots,” Tricia said.

“Which makes me wonder how far back have ATPs and viopaths been a thorn in the Federation’s side?” Elizabeth wondered out loud.

“Tikno didn’t seem too pleased,” Andrew said.

“Somehow making the perceived notion friends lost in the time lanes for over three years as some political countermove to ensure that the Trig can be shown to adapt to the times is a bit much Andrew,” John said.

“Listen to yourselves,” Mike said jokingly, “You’re making it sound like there’s been some multi-centuries long conspiracy as the reason why they’ve kept them a secret all this time.”

“My experience with both our own government and the Federation is that there will always be secrets and conspiracies, Mike. It’s just a question of why it was required,” Tricia added.

“Sure,” Mike said unconvincingly.

While they had only just met, Mike was just not able to warm up to the agent of the Galactic Police. Granted, he had read up on her and she helped the Tomorrow People on occasion, he just couldn’t figure her out. It continued to unnerve him a bit how John, Elizabeth, Stephen, and Tyso chatted with her like they were old friends; considering that she had been responsible for almost having Tyso killed when she interrupted his breakout, or almost had all of them killed throughout their associations with her before she came to work for the Federation.

“What’s wrong, Mike?” Hsui-Tai asked. She had caught some strong surface emotions from him and voiced her concern.

“I’m sorry Hsui-Tai, it’s nothing.” Mike lied.

“Are you not happy we will be seeing our friends soon?” Hsui-Tai inquired.

“Of course, I am. I’m just…..wondering how my family and bandmates are doing. We’ve been here for quite a few weeks now.”

Hsui-Tai nodded knowingly. The recent reunions of friends and family got her to, not for the first time, wonder about her Japanese family who had given her up to that Chinese religious sect, the Shansu. It was something she felt she had purposely continued to ignore about within that aspect of her life. A few times within the past year, she had wanted to talk to John or TIM about this reaction and if it had anything to do with how she had been raised by the Shansu; being told by grown adults that your life was forfeit to ensure her rebirth could not have been good on her psyche, much less the other children she grew up with. Realizing she was falling behind on their way to the ship, she began to catch up, knowing at least with the sure fact that she would always have a family within this group who loved her. 

***

The crew of the Starbird breathed a sigh of relief as the engines powered down. The crew had landed in TIM’s pre-determined spot which the biotronic computer had stated in his earlier message to the Trig. Staarla was certain that neither the SIS nor their Doomsday Men partners would be able to follow them. However, the chameleon shift had begun to act up while in flight and on occasion would stop working, prompting Staarla to initiate a bypass of another one of the interior systems; so, while the ship on occasion would blink in and out of visual sight, she was confident she should have the systems repaired within the hour. She had watched as Carol, Kenny and Autumn made their way to the rear bottom of the ship while Warren ran outside yet again to vomit, Kim was at his side. Staarla wasn’t certain why the young man’s nausea after each flight was continually constant. Kim had not experienced this specific physical malady. Staarla suspected it had something to do with how the ship was activated by Kenny when they had first met. It had been during an intense battle and there obviously had not been time to initiate the proper procedures and she was forced to keep the ship in a type of powered down mode ever since; which had not been a problem as whatever power cell the ship utilized had unlimited energy. She appeared in the apex room where they were joyfully reuniting with their friend and complimenting Kenny on yet another of his escape plans coming to fruition.

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Kenny asked, concern for his bond-sister plain.

“No bond-brother, they have not. However, we should never go there again. Their technology is not as bad as the Kulthan, I was still able to utilize most of my powers. But they do have weapons which will disable us.”

“No reason to worry about that anymore,” Kim stated confidently, “We’ll be headed out of here to the Trig in a little bit.”

Carol caught Autumn’s attention and pointed in the direction of where TIM was.

“Autumn, this is our dear friend TIM.”

Autumn rose up and walked toward him as he spoke reverently |Hello Autumn Harvest Moon, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance|

The village princess presented a gentle smile and bowed slightly, “Salutations TIM. It is such a pleasure to finally meet. I have heard so many stories about you from everyone here.”

Abruptly, music began playing throughout the room. Everyone was quietly thankful it was not as loud as it was earlier.

Autumn actually laughed a bit, “And of course, this is Staarla.”

|Yes, we have met| TIM replied dryly.

|Charmed| Staarla responded in a dismissive tone.

Autumn couldn’t help but smile, shaking her head, “You’ll have to forgive Staarla, TIM. She can get quite jealous of others, especially if they’re other computers.”  
|I do not| Staarla said, reappearing in her holographic form.

“Oh no, I don’t want to discuss it. My mentor-father always told stories of your infamous jealousy streaks which would come about from time to time, especially around other artificial intelligences,” Autumn reminded the hologram.

|Well, until he can present his true form, I will continue to insist that I am the more advanced one|

The crew continued to observe the proceedings with amused interest.

|Advanced in arrogance, I can agree with| TIM replied in his usual calm voice, a hint of mocking in his tone.

“Well, this is quite amusing,” Kenny whispered to Kim.

Kim agreed as she took in Kenny’s countenance. For a change, there was a pleased young man in front of her. She correctly deduced it was the combination of having rescued Autumn and the lively communicative exchange between the biotronic computers. She actually couldn’t recall the last time a lazy conversation like this had happened with them all. 

Almost a year ago at Autumn’s village, she recalled in her mind. She was jarred back to the present by TIM’s question.

|Your mentor-father, Autumn?|

“Yes, he was the person who built the Starbird and created the Staarla AI. His name was Warden Brosef. He was Ariel’s real father, but he had familied me when my true mother and father died due to a severe winter we had in The Green North.”

|You are welcome in our family Autumn, if you so desire|

“Thank you, TIM,” Autumn said as a slight blush began to develop on her cheeks. “Speaking of families, I would like to have a cat with my bond-brother, if you wouldn’t mind.”  
Warren was about to correct Autumn with her usage of ‘cat’ instead of ‘chat’ but Carol kicked him in the shin swiftly, eliciting an agitated response. Before he could react with a physical response of his own, Kim took him by the arm and gently, but firmly, led him out the area, along with Carol and TIM. Staarla mentioned she would check on certain elements of the outer hull and she dematerialized. 

Autumn was quiet for a bit, as if looking for words to say to her bond-brother.

Kenny started first, “Autumn, before you go further. I know what it is you’re wanting to say and I appreciate it. But I’m not going to dwell on this right now. We haven’t gotten home yet and with this recent event with you and TIM, I’m very focused on making sure we all get to where we need to go. We certainly didn’t come this far only to…..” the young man trailed off as a potential over abundance of sadness and loss began to envelope him, and just as suddenly he shut it off. 

“When we get to your people’s planet of origin, then I’ll be able to release, and not until then,” Kenny said firmly.

Autumn sat down beside Kenny and took his hands into her own, a gentle smile on her face. He returned the sentiment to his bond-sister.

***

The trio of off-worlders who had taken out Dr. Laird’s unit had now taken out the six Federation telepaths.

“Why did they send so few telepaths after us, Fero?” the female off-worlder asked.

“This has been the only advantage of being forced to work together, why question it?” the off-worlder named Vic retorted.

“I’m not going to explore why Viola,” Fero said, “But we don’t need to worry about that now. It’s possible they didn’t realize who they were investigating until they made contact with us. Regardless, The Core was correct in that the Federation would send someone to this closed world. We have more than enough telepaths to utilize once we assemble the components we find.”

They suddenly stopped talking as their unknown benefactor contacted them through painful means within their minds.

“Well….how delightfully convenient. Maybe we won’t need these lower telepaths after all,” Fero said.

“Three ATP’s, how timely,” Vic said.

“And most importantly, they have a ship we can use. The faster we close this forced mission, the better for us,” Viola stated.

“Put the telepaths in the warehouse, they’ll be unconscious for a while yet. More than enough time to resolve this task and get on with our lives,” Fero said.

***

Warren stared out the cockpit window, observing the leaves lazily moving with the continuous slight breeze at the nearby forest. He had put the window at a significant tint level due to his still-sensitive eyesight. He thought about his blindness, how he had needed others to see the context of what was happening around his environment. Kim had been the major person to help him through those dark months. A familiar noise jarred him out of his comfortable quiet, followed by a string of intense whispered curses. He turned his head to the left to observe his associate and co-pilot settle into her seat. She acknowledged him as she inhaled dramatically before exhaling just as loudly. They both just sat there, taking in the peace and quiet.

“Hit your head on the upper hatch frame again?” he yawned out.

“Whose bright idea was it to have this part of the ship so low anyway?” she grumbled as she rubbed her slightly throbbing forehead.

They both continued to drink in the quiet and calmness of the environment.

“I can’t recall the last time I lounged like this?” Kim said quietly.

Warren nodded in agreement, “Autumn’s village when we all were recovering from our unexpected time jaunt. Before that, three years prior.”

“Or one year prior,” Kim corrected.

Warren sighed, “Vacation from time travel commences now.”

“Indeed,” she said, agreement in her voice. 

Kim’s continued gaze at her friend revealed to her, a slight apprehension crossing his face, “Worried about our trip?”

Warren nodded a no before looking out in front of him again. 

“I just wanted to thank you,” he said suddenly.

Kim regarded him and was surprised by a look which she had never seen on Warren before, a look of voluntary openness.

Warren hesitantly continued, “You’ve really helped me…….I appreciate you. I’ve appreciated all you’ve done for us and especially me. When we were at the Kulthan slave pits in the desert….and I couldn’t see…not sure if I would ever get my vision back. You were there. You allowed me to….I just wanted to thank you, Kim.”

Kim’s dark-skinned features filled with an empathic understanding of her once angry and turmoiled associate who, for a time, never wanted to have anything to do with telepaths, the Trig, or the Federation. Indeed, the past year saw many shared telepathic opportunities, mostly out of a practical necessity to survive, which had prompted a better understanding of each other psychologically and emotionally. Even piloting the Starbird required they utilize their abilities as one unit. For a quick second, she wondered if their unified piloting helped solidify their unexpected emotional link of late. 

“We helped each other Warren. And I appreciate you also. I’ll have a chance to see my family again. Our friends,” she tenderly said.

Warren silently acknowledged his friend’s softened, vocal response.

It had seemed like there was more which each other wanted to say, but instead, they refrained and resumed their observation of the world outside the cockpit, a forest in the distance captured in their eyesight, taking comfort in their shared, mutual silence.

***

Carol walked beside TIM in the lower level of the ship. She found it a bit perplexing that TIM had been rebuilt in such a manner.

So many things have changed. 

Her inner thought brought up a question she had been wanting to ask since they had returned, “TIM, how is my family, really?”

|Your husband, Narcissa, has seen continued results on his research and is nearing the end of that specific aspect of it. Nova has grown into a fine young boy and continues to ask for you. You have not been forgotten Carol| TIM said soothingly.

The former ambassador couldn’t help but have a few tears of relief leave her eyes. 

“And Jennifer? I know she didn’t have to stay with them for me.”

|On the contrary, Jennifer has been doing remarkably well. Her time with Narcissa and Nova has enabled her to work on an interest she has been honing since she took up residence|

Carol had caught a hint of pride in TIM’s voice and she wanted TIM to exemplify in more detail what her younger sister had been doing. TIM explained how her sister had been learning from Federation architects regarding starship design utilizing biotronic concepts. Carol had remembered a discussion she had with her sister when she was last on Earth regarding her potential career choices. As always, their father seemed to have a negative response regarding women and their roles in the world. 

|I see Warren and Kim have become more attuned with each other since the last time I was in their presence| TIM observed.

“We’ve changed a lot this past year, TIM,” she said as she absently touched TIM’s metallic side near one of the domes on the biotronic computer’s apex.

Carol regarded her two friends in the cockpit for a bit before excusing herself from TIM and bringing herself down to the lower part of the ship. There was just a slight jealous reaction which she inwardly caught when seeing them in such an intimate moment. The feeling had only resolved her feelings for Narcissa and son, Nova, whom she had missed so much in the past year. Her heart seemed to ache ever more for them the closer she had gotten to finally completing this odyssey they had all been on. Seeing such intimacy from people from such disparate backgrounds made her appreciate being with them all. Indeed, after all the hardships their journey had taken them, they were practically family also. Carol found herself outside beneath the ship and gently leaned back against the ramp bar, idly taking in the picturesque view, thinking of her husband’s strong arms around her and holding her son in her equally strong arms of her own. 

***

Major Turner, along with Major Hughes and a full unit of SIS agents were parked at the side of the road, deciphering readouts from their latest technical acquisition.

“They’re not that far away. Maybe fifteen minutes out,” an enlisted tech notified the two majors.

“Alright, let’s get to it,” Major Turner said.

She quickly hopped in the back of the jeep along with Major Hughes and proceeded to close in on their objective.

“I’m assuming you planted a bug on the Autumn woman?” Major Hughes spoke.

“Of course,” Major Turner replied.

***

Captain Jenkins turned the vehicle towards an open field. Douglas and Paul were understandably confused at this latest unannounced action.

“Where are we going? This isn’t our destination,” Douglas said.

“We must meet a few allies for our mission,” the officer left his explanation at that.

Paul and Douglas exchanged continued puzzled looks with each other as the vehicle picked up speed towards its close destination.

***

Fero, Viola, and Vic appeared in an open field, backs toward each other’s. 

“Feels like our goal is near, the crystal is starting to sense it’s sibling,” Viola stated.

They looked in the direction where the pulsating glow of the crystal was strongest and noticed what looked to be a spacecraft visually appearing and disappearing from a fair distance away. 

“Looks like we’ll be able to accomplish our mission much quicker now,” Fero said.

Vic nodded impatiently, “Let’s go.”

***

The interstellar jaunting beam deposited two individuals at a time on the Federation spacecraft. John and Elizabeth were the first to arrive, followed by Mike and Hsui-Tai, then Stephen and Tyso, and finally Andrew and Patricia. Elizabeth told everyone to find a place to sit while John and Tricia went to the communication controls to initiate contact with Carol and the others.

John was watching Tricia go through the specific process of turning on the device, however he began to sense a new surface emotion coming from her. One of intense curiousness.  
“These six agents haven’t checked in for some time,” Tricia said, conscious of John’s focus of her irritated emotion.

“Is that normal?” John asked.

“Usually, but not when there are half a dozen agents poking around. The motives for all of them jaunting down to the surface is very unusual. There should be at least one here to monitor things,” she said as she shook her head.

“Okay, I believe I have this Starbird’s specific frequency. Shall we give them a ring?” Tricia said looking at John with a slight mischievousness in her eyes.

“By all means,” John said, conscious that he was reciprocating her behavior.

It wasn’t too long after their conversation that a soft sounding alert caught Kim’s attention. She checked the readouts, noticing Warren who was watching with direct interest.  
“I think it’s them,” Kim said.

[[Hey guys, we’re getting a video transmission from a Federation channel]], Warren pathed.

The remaining crew, quickly came up to the cockpit, a display of John already activated. Staarla materialized to watch the proceedings. The crew immediately noticed the surprised and heartfelt emotions wash across their friend’s face at the sight of their visual appearance. Indeed, the look was mirrored by the Starbird crew also.

“My…..God. You’re….here,” John whispered out.

“We’re here John,” Carol said reassuringly, “Safe and none the worse for wear.”

John regarded the people whom he had such fear and worry about the past three years. If it wasn’t for the Trig political issues and the suspected return of a Trig enemy on Earth, he truly believed that this would’ve been the happiest moment of his life; seeing the return of friends who were away for far too long, due to circumstances beyond their control. He began to feel the outpouring of strong surface emotions from the occupants in the Federation ship, also happy to see their long-lost friends after so many years. 

“How are you all?” John could only ask as joyful emotions continued to well up inside him.

“We’re doing just fine now,” Carol chuckled at the simplicity of John’s question. “Ready to come home.”

John’s resolve was suddenly focused, “Yes, let’s do that. The SIS, Doomsday Men and the Lycaoonians can wait another day. It’s time to bring you all back to your families.”

“Lycaoonians?” Warren said as surprise registered on his face. “When did the Earth become Grand Central Station for various aliens?”

“Steen sent half a dozen Federation Policemen to take care of that situation. From what TIM’s description was about the off-worlders who attacked a Doomsday Men unit, he believes it to be the Lycaoonians,” John said.

Kim looked at Warren and shrugged, “Makes sense. They can be a bit extreme in their methods and they’re one of the few species with biological attainment of telekinetic powers.

|There are a trio of humanoid figures approaching the Starbird| Staarla said.

“Must be the Federation Police,” Kenny said.

Warren felt a familiar sensation and it filled him with dread. Directly out the cockpit were three figures which were levitated off the ground, directly in front of them. 

“John, they’re not the Lycaoonians or the Federation Policemen. Damn, they’re viopaths!”

As soon as Warren exclaimed those words, the image turned into snow-filled static.

“Warren, come in, do you read me? TIM, Kenny, Carol….acknowledge! Come in!” 

 

End of Part 2


End file.
